Last Male Of His Kind
by Kakela
Summary: Picks up the minute you left "A Faint Cooing". The two last Spix Macaws on earth are getting close together. Will the arrival of an unheard of third Spix Macaw change their lives as they know it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Last Male Of His Kind"

Chapter 1

"Mmm…" Jewel sighed, laying in Blu's sprawled out wings. He lay on his back, gazing at the roof of the hut with Jewel in his right wing. Blu was rubbing her side gently, cautious of her wing, and Jewel was painting circles on his chest with her wingtips. "Wow." She moaned in an exhausted tone. "You're amazing Jewel," Blu almost whispered in a dreamlike state. Feathers littered the area, mainly Blu's from wriggling uncomfortably. "Hey Blu," Jewel started, and at this, his eyes widened in fear. _[Uhh, uhh what could she possibly say?]_ His glance darted back and forth, his mind racing all the same, _[Has she, has she done this before? No, no no please no…]_ "Uh, y-yeah Jewel?" She looked up at him with a sweet look in her eyes, "I'm glad I can call you my… My first time," she said reassuringly.

With that he almost fainted in relief, and instantly his heart rate slowed to the melodic beat it was prior. "You're an angel," He cooed, kissing her forehead. She giggled, "You know Blu, I guess you _are_ me for a day." A puzzled expression emerged, and he cocked his head to the side, "Hmm?" She donned a devilish grin as she whispered, "You are what you eat." Blu turned a bright red and squirmed uncomfortably. "Uhh heh, yeah," he stammered.

Her stomach gurgled, and Blu was thankful for the relief from the sexual tension. He helped her up, and she gracefully waltzed to the bundle of food that had been sitting untouched for the last three and a half hours. Blu followed close behind and began munching on something. Jewel used her claw to dig through, humming to herself, and rummaged through until she found a plump berry. She picked it up and ate it, and dug through the generous quantity some more. As they ate silently, both had hushed thoughts of a second round, Blu felt he hadn't been able to show _his_ dominant side, and Jewel still a tad frisky.

Suddenly, commotion was heard outside, a loud squawking, and the two birds walked to the window to assess the situation. Through the cracked open door of the observation room, they saw Tulio wrestling with a bright azure bird, and the two of them stood breathless. It looked like a Spix macaw. Blu's jaw eased a little when he realized that it could be a male, especially judging from how rough he was with Tulio. _[No. Nope, not a chance. That was NOT another male…]_ He tried to persuade himself, but it was no use… _[What if Jewel likes him…]_ He glanced down at Jewel, and she had a similar look of fear, but also interest.

She had gotten a better look at the bird; it was no doubt, a Spix Macaw. She stifled back tears to the best of her ability, knowing that emotions were a strong pull on anyone. Everyone was susceptible, that was how she fell for this goofball Blu, but now the rules had changed. There was competition, and she didn't know if her heart could take it. She knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control the situation. Her heart ached, she didn't know how she would feel without Blu… The dam had over flowed, and she began to sniffle, wide eyed and emotionless.

Blu heard her begin to cry and wrapped a wing around her. She graciously smiled back at him as he did so, a tear streak running down her face, eyebrows furrowed. They turned around to walk back, Jewel started scheming with ways to intensify Blu's emotions for her. _[Maybe if I can get him to love me like no other, he won't let me go.]_ Her eyes brightened a little, _[Maybe he'll fight for me…]_ As they walked over the thin stick that bridged the water, she miss-stepped on purpose, slipping through Blu's wing and into the warm, clear water below.

"jewel!" Blu called as she tumbled into the river. He reached his wing out, but it was too late. She surfaced, gasping for air as she emerged, her feathers twinkling in the light. "Ohh," she moaned, "Silly me…" Blu crossed over, calling, "I'll get you Jewel!" She paddled to shallow water, where the ripples roamed around her waist. She turned her back toward Blu, and looked at him slowly. He unconsciously found himself leaning to the side to get a better view, mouth gaping. She knew she got his attention, and worked to peak his desires.

Jewel stroked her chest, looking at Blu all the while, then bent over to dunk her head in the water, poking her rear out and lifting her tail feathers. Blu had leaned too far in, and lost his balance. "Whooaa-" He called as he fell straight in toward Jewel. She lifted her head up, only to be met with the full weight of Blu coming down on her from behind. "Oh!" She grunted, grinning. _[He's quick to make a move…]_ She thought. She closed her eyes, waiting.

Blu stood there uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. Jewel knew what she wanted, and she knew Blu didn't, so she shoved her rear into his stomache, looking back at him, and placed his wing on her hip. Nothing could prepare either for what happened next. Blu's animal instincts erupted, and he charged full force at Jewel.

Water splashed in the aviary, and Tulio sighed, setting down the limp, sedated bird on the operating table and jogging to the room. He saw movement on the third monitor and gasped. It looked as if Blu was attacking Jewel. He was flapping frantically on top of her, and she was squawking loudly with a look of pain on her face. "What is he thinking?" He said to himself, pressing buttons. "What did she do to aggravate him like this?" His accent echoed through the room, and he prayed he wouldn't have a dead bird on his hands. He slumped over and walked back to the table, picking up the sewing needle with a thin Blue thread seeded through the eye, and grabbed the wing of the only other Spix Macaw in existence.

After about forty minutes, the splashing subsided. Tulio glanced down at the stirring bird as he washed his hands. The macaw got up and looked around, then looked at it's wing. It cawed and tried to tug at the string, "No no no, here, let's get you to meet some friends."Tulio said calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last Male Of His Kind"

Chapter 2

The two lay side by side in the calming water, breathing heavily. Jewel panted and glanced toward Blu, who was gazing at the ceiling, toward the lights. She wiggled a little, squirming to try to alleviate the slight pain she felt below. _[It hurt so… good…] _Jewel thought, breathless. She tried massaging it to no avail, and Blu muttered through gasps, "That, was amazing…"

"You have no idea…" She crooned in response. The light shone brightly from above, Blu in a thoughtless state.

"I- I didn't know I could- could do that," Blu said. He hazily looked to Jewel and smiled. "I- I guess, uhh, I guess you're me for a day too." She blushed, almost forgetting her actions prior.

"I'm cold," Jewel said. Blu slowly got up, and used all the strength in his wings to lift her up. She wasn't prepared, screaming and giggling as he did so. He walked out of the water, gazing into her eyes, the water dripping down, creating ripples as they ascended to the concrete. He set Jewel down, and each gave the other a once over. Jewel's feathers were pressed flat against her, hugging her form and complimenting her curves. Blu's shaggy neck was sleek, and somewhat feminine looking and she laughed and tried to fluff it out with her wing.

Blu shook off and his neck poofed out into a ball of wet feathers. Just then, they heard the metallic sliding door open, and then shut. Curious, they looked in that direction Jewel expected to see a short cup with pain medication that she didn't feel she needed, but stopped dead in her tracks. She sighed, _[And it begins]_ She thought. Standing there was a tall, ocean teal colored Spix Macaw, staring at the stitches in it's left wing. Then, the stranger looked up and cheerfully chirped, "Hi!" Blu looked in awe. It was a Spix Macaw he'd seen, but relief flooded his senses. Standing there, holding out her wing was a female Macaw.

Jewel glared from behind Blu with sheer animosity toward her. _[If she tries anything, I'll cut up her other wing…]_ The stranger walked toward the branch, looking down, and crossed carefully, one claw in front of the other, and skipped up to Blu, holding out her left talon to shake, "I'm Azalea, what might your name be?" Her Brazilian accent shone through, and Blu was entranced. Azalea was taller than jewel by about half an inch, and looked practically the same, but had translucent purple eyes. Jewel sat in the back, fuming, but waiting for Blu's sharp response. She turned around and began walking back to the hollow, and to her dismay, he beamed, "I'm Blu, and Azalea's a pretty name." Jewel's eyes shot open, and she stood with her back facing the two birds from about two feet away.

"Who's she?" The thick Brazilian accent cooed. _[Now's when he tells her]_ Jewel thought to herself, in a ditch effort, _[Now's when he tells her who I am.] _"Oh her? That's just Jewel," Blu chirped. Jewel's eyes drooped, and she slumped back to the hollow. Blu hurt inside when he realized Jewel had left, and he had a sense, just some emotional connection to Jewel, and he knew she was sad and angry. "Uhh…" Azalea looked almost shocked, but for the most part, disgusted. "J-Jewel?" She looked as if saying her name left a bad taste in her mouth. "L-listen," Azalea began, moisture tugging at the corners of her eyes, "Blu, I'm… I'm gonna go and…" She sniffled, but continued, and Blu watched astonished.

Jewel lay in a fetal position on her side in the hollow, a mere two and a half feet away, listening to the conversation, knowing Blu had forgotten about her. Jewel's eyes were moist, a rather large puddle had formed under her head. "I'm gonna get ready for the night okay?" Azalea finished. _[She's just playing with him now…]_ Jewel thought, with hatred plaguing her mind. "Oh, okay Az- Azalea." Blu said in a comforting tone. Jewel shut her eyes tightly, and tried to sleep. As she drifted off, she heard Blu flapping away, saying to himself, "…looked sad when she left, so I'd better get her…" his voice trailed off, and she slipped into a dream of Blu.

Blu darted through the vent and out into the reserve to look for a flower to try to right things with Jewel, a nagging feeling tugging at his insides. He dashed around the forest clumsily, looking at tropical yellow colored flowers and red colored, when a pink and purple shade caught his eye. He flew over and gasped, _[These are beautiful…]_ He gingerly picked one by the stem and flew back to the aviary, the high late evening sun beaming down on him, drying off his last memories with Jewel in the artificial river.

Jewel felt something moving on the side of her head, and hazily cracked an eye open. All she saw was a Bluish tone, more specifically Blu's bluish tone, with his wings outstretched around her head. "What are you-" She yawned, and when she opened her eyes, saw a bit more clearly, "-doing?" she finished. "Wait…" Blu said, sticking his tongue out to the side, concentrating, "There!" He said proudly, "Perfect!" Jewel quizzically looked at him for a moment, and he grabbed her by the wing and hoisted her up, pointing to the corner of the hollow. She came to face a round make up mirror that was open and cracked. He backed up and stared innocently at her. "What?" She asked.

"Take a look," came Blu's calm reply. She glanced down to see a beautiful orchid tucked in the back of her feathers. "Awh…" A smile enveloped her face. "I didn't want to tell you I loved you." Blu said. Jewel was taken aback, and looked at him horrified and torn, "I wanted to show you," he finished. She shut her eyes and wrapped her wing around Blu, pulling him in for a kiss, and he returned it. His eyes shot open for a second when he noticed something was different about their embrace, but couldn't place it. Then, he felt her prodding his beak, and unconsciously dropped his jaw a little. Jewel's tongue danced with his own, and that was all Blu remembered before everything turned black. He opened his eyes to see Jewel giggling on top of him, "you fainted," she snickered. He looked past her at what he'd been working on for the past two hours, hoping his black out hadn't allocated her time to see it. "What are you looking at?" Jewel asked out of curiosity. She started to turn around, when Blu jumped up and darted to the mouth of the Hollow before she even had time to see what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blu blocked the way with his wings spread across the opening, and a sheepish grin on his face. "What are you hiding?" Jewel asked with uncertainty. Blu struggled for words, chest thumping. "Uhh, so I couldn't help but notice you looked a bit upset about Azalea, and uhh…" He grinned shyly, "I thought I should take it upon myself to show you that- that I love you." Jewel cocked her head to the side. "I thought that was what the flower was for." "That was only a small part of it," Blu murmured, "Uhh, so I spent the time you were sleeping to- To put together a little, oh, little something or other, and-" She glared at him innocently, then used her wingtip to squeeze his thigh. He jumped a little, and his wing flinched as he giggled. All she saw behind him was the darkness, and it was only then did she realize what time it was. "Blu, what did you do?" She asked calmly. "I- I…" He was at a loss for words, and he slowly scooted to the side, letting his wings fall behind his back, twiddling his feathers.

Jewel broke her glare from his eyes and looked into the dark, and she couldn't breathe. A large gold candle holder was staged as a table, with a small milky white candle in the center, glowing a luminous yellow. All the lights were off, and only the immediate area was lit, an ominous aura from the candle producing a romantic atmosphere. On the table were two assortments of fruits on two things resemble plates, of which Jewel couldn't identify. Thinly sliced mango and several nuts and seeds were laid out in a beautiful fashion. Her jaw dropped slowly, and in the silence heard, _"Say you… say me… say it for always…"_

"You- you did all this? For me?" Jewel choked, on the verge of tears. "You had Tulio help you too?" She asked. Blu shrugged shyly, "actually, uhh, it was supposed to be just me but he- he caught me in the observatory and…" He broke off, his face turning into a smile after witnessing her reaction. "He also did me a favor to ensure nothing could go wrong for the rest of our night," he said, emphasizing the latter half.

Azalea was placed in a bright yellow cage with barred windows in the treatment room. She didn't go without a fight, squawking and trying to scratch Tulio to no avail. She sat alone, drifting to sleep, yearning for Blu's comfort. Azalea was a pretty bird, smooth, curved figure with unmistakably dazzling purple eyes to compliment her ocean teal feathers. She was taller than Jewel, coming eye level with Blu, with her tail feathers extending another two inches. She saw Blu a magnificent example of their species, and unlike Jewel, understood the rarity of him. She knew he was the last male, and decided she would get him before that Jewel girl did. _Jewel_… She clenched her eyes tight, on the verge of tears, and wrapped her wing around herself, imagining it was Blu's. She didn't know Blu and Jewel were together, as during their conversation, she turned and left and they didn't speak much about Jewel, but rather where she came from. Leaving out of her story the part of the Jewel _she_ knew. With these thoughts in mind, she drifted into a hazy sleep, dreaming of the only Spix Macaw most would ever see.

Jewel pecked the last sliver of mango and basked in the flavor and aroma of the sweet fruit. Blu took notice of the empty plates and went to fetch desert. "I'll be right back my beautiful sapphire," he cooed as he walked away into the brush. Jewel sat there in thought. _[my beautiful sapphire… He has a nickname for me?] _She had no problems with a nickname; in fact, she rather enjoyed it, as it showed he thought about her in his free time. She pondered one of her own to give him, and was still in thought as he came into the clearing, pushing a milky white china cup with a steaming brownish substance inside. Inside the liquid was a cluster of six white pillows, melting into the drink. She looked, a bit deterred to take a drink. "Uhh, Blu? Blu what is th-"

"Hold on, I'll be back with another glass," He cut in. Jewel stood there as he disappeared again, looking perplexed at the opaque brown liquid. A hint of the steam worked its way into her beak, and she inhaled some of the sweet aroma. Her eyes shut and she took a deeper breath, taking in the fine cocoa. Blu pushed an identical mug of hot chocolate up next to Jewel's, the glasses clinking, and said, "I hope you like it." She ducked her head in and sipped at the edges. The drink warmed her throat, and a shiver ran her spine. Jewel leaned in and took a deeper drink, and Blu was astonished to see she'd downed half of the glass. As she drank, a puffed pillow slid into her beak, and a creamy flavor ensued. Her eyes opened a bit, and she looked at the other five marshmallows questioningly. She smiled shyly and turned to Blu.

"This is the sweetest, most caring thing anyone's ever done for me." She said gracefully, "thank you Blu." She drank the rest of the cocoa, shuddering in pleasure as it warmed her from the inside. After the glasses were empty, Blu hurriedly huffed them to the metal door where Tulio quickly took them and put them away. Jewel stood there, watching as he put the things away one by one, and wanted to help, but Blu insisted she should be wary of her injury. _[What did I ever do to deserve him?]_ She thought. After Blu cleared up the dinner, he walked up to Jewel, put his wing around her and looked upwards. The music slowly got louder, and an ominous purple filled the artificial jungle. Jewel's eyes beamed as she looked around, admiring the atmosphere. She grabbed hold of Blu's wing and shuffled him into the hollow.

Tulio leaned back in his chair smugly. "Works every time."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I apologize for delays, I've had computer problems and have had to resort to the library which I don't go very often. Expect delays with chapters 4 and 5, but fear not, i have several stories written on paper, it's transferring it to DocX where i have problems. Fair warning: after the 5th chapter, i will be taking a break from writing to work on the computer or an alternative. I apologize for the inconvenience and would like to thank my readers and fans who have reviewed and sent emails to me. I hope you enjoyed, ~Kakela <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Last Male Of His Kind"

Chapter 4

Azalea was placed in the aviary the following day by Tulio, who had secret hopes that Blu would mate with her as well. Blu was stubborn, and remained faithful to Jewel, which he couldn't truly complain about, but the diversity in the population would ensure that they all weren't related directly. Azalea was placed at the far end of the aviary, which was unusual, but Tulio had business to attend to, and it was more convenient. She realized how far she was, and decided it was better to start walking sooner rather than later. Azalea wandered toward Blu and Jewel's hollow, brushing off leaves and branches from the foliage that plagued the vast area. She passed the stream, and knew she was close. Azalea was in the area where she'd first met Blu and his little friend, and she silently pushed down a thick leaf she was concealed behind to examine the whereabouts of Blu and… and _Jewel_. Jewel was in the hollow pecking at some tropical fruits and nuts from the jungle, and Blu was sitting with his legs over the water, looking down at his reflection.

_[Now's the perfect time]_ Azalea thought to herself. She quietly pushed through the leaves and crept behind Blu, then nudged him with her hip, giggling. He turned startled, then smiled warmly and said, "oh hi there." "Hello Blu," she said cutely, her eyes twinkling, "what are you up to?" She asked, sitting down next to him. "Oh, oh uhh, nothing really, just… sitting here enjoying the scenery." He smiled, and she looked at him giggling and whispered in a hushed tone, "You're so cute."

Blu shifted uncomfortably, "uhh, oh, heh, thanks…" His voice trailed off, and he looked away shyly. He shrugged off the comment, but felt warm inside. Jewel never really complimented him out of the blue. She thanked him, sure, but the only time he could remember Jewel was on the trolley when she agreed with his foolish comment. "so I was wondering Blu…" Azalea began, "if you were doing anything tonight." Blu pondered for a moment, then responded, "Uhh no, nope, why?" Azalea twiddled her wings and said, "Oh, I don't know, just curious I guess." Blu smiled, "I can ask Jewel if-"

"Oh come on," Azalea said, her accent poking through, "It's not like she has a leash on you," she laughed. Jewel had just finished her breakfast and called, "Hey Blu, I-" She rounded the corner of the hut and gasped. Azalea had Blu leaned back in her wings, their beaks pressed together. Blu's eyes shot open, he hadn't even realized what was happening until it was too late. Jewel's eyes filled with rage, and used her good wing to propel her toward this stranger who had her mate in a lip lock. She screeched and tackled Azalea, who dropped Blu on his back. Intense pain enveloped him, and he tried to breathe but couldn't. His eyes bulged as he heard the two birds fighting to the right of him. He turned his head weakly, deprived of oxygen and saw Jewel on top of Azalea scratching at her. His eyes slid shut, losing consciousness. He cracked them open with all his might to see Azalea flip Jewel on her back with her talon on Jewel's neck. Jewel had tears in her eyes. With the last of his strength he hoarsely called, "Jewel…" then Blu drifted into unconsciousness.

Blu cracked an eye open. It was dark; everything around him was a blur of color. He blinked several times, clearing his vision. He looked around, and noted he was in a small yellow cage in the treatment room. Blu got up and gazed through the bars when he remembered the events that happened several minutes ago. _[Minutes ago? Why's it so dark?]_ He jolted to the realization that it couldn't have happened only minutes ago. "Jewel?" He called out. No response. He heard a faint sobbing echoing throughout the room. He lifted the cage lock and darted out, noticing that the blinds were shut, and were glowing a vibrant orange-yellow. It was still day time, and he continued on towards the crying. He came upon another yellow cage across the room from his, and peeked inside, an ocean blue Azalea was hunched over, leaning on the side of the cage crying.

"What happened?" He asked. She turned to face him, with a look of fear and sadness emanating from her normally cheery face. She turned and said, "I'm sorry Blu…" Her voice trailed off as she fell into another volley of tears. Blu panicked, "Sorry for what?" he whispered. "Azalea…" he got louder, "Sorry for what?" he squawked, on the verge of tears. Azalea just sat there crying, murmuring, "I'm sorry Blu…. I'm so sorry…" Shapes turned into blurs, colors ran into each other, Azalea's soft sobs echoed through his head. "What did you do?" He asked, "What happened?" She continued to sit there, crying, murmuring, "I'm sorry." Frustrated, Blu flew around looking for a way out. He spied a cracked open window and pushed through the thin opening, his tear streaked face drying up as he flew faster. All the sounds around him were one, he was too enveloped in thought to pick out individual sounds. He faintly heard flapping behind him, but shrugged it off and flew towards the vent. _[Jewel's okay, Jewel's okay… I know she's alright…] _He darted through the opening in the large dull silver vent and flew through the path, his mind racing. He emerged in the hollow, calling for her. "Jewel!" No response. Blu flew back and forth, left and right, mind racing. "Jewel!" He called. Sobbing, he touched down in front of the hollow. He paced back and forth, talking to himself. "Azalea was saying sorry… sorry for what? What did she do? I know Jewel's okay… I Know Jewel's okay…" He tried as hard as he could not to cry, but suddenly, the thought of Jewel gone forever made its way into his mind, and he burst into tears. He sat down, giving up. He clenched his eyes shut, letting his tears flow. A soft voice cooed behind him; "Blu?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Last Male Of His Kind"

Chapter 5

Blu whirled around as fast as he could to look into Jewel's eyes, only to be met with a sleek, slightly ruffled teal neck. "Azalea…" He said, dismayed. He looked into her tear streaked face, "Why won't you tell me what happened?" He inquired. She looked at him blankly, "How did you even get here?" Her eyes fell to the floor, and she muttered, "I- I followed you out, and-""No!" Blu squawked, "How did you get to the aviary? How did you injure your wing?"

A tear emerged on her face, and Blu felt guilty. "I'm sorry," he said gravely, "You- you don't have to tell me anything…" She looked up at him, and seeing he genuinely cared, she began. "Well, I was with my friend, Jewel…" Blu's eyes widened a little, and she saw this, "Not your Jewel, uhh, a military Macaw. Uhm… We were, flying through the jungle when poachers spotted me…" Her voice trailed off. "Then, then they grabbed a gun, and aimed at me… at me…" She shut her eyes tight, reliving the vivid moment with regret. "He shot, and I felt a searing pain in my wing… When I looked around, I found out what had happened…. Jewel- she, she pushed me out of the way and scratched my wing on accident…" Azalea couldn't hold it in anymore, and was now crying uncontrollably, though she mustered the strength to continue. "I looked to the side of me," she said with bitterness, "and saw Jewel- her… she…" Her voice trailed off, blending in with the numerous sobs.

Blu hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry…" She squeezed tightly back and said, "I told myself that I wouldn't let anyone take the place of her… all I have is this scar to remember her by. When I found out that her name was… _Jewel_… I just…" Blu was stroking her back, "It's alright." He said. Then he realized she was in an open mood, and asked the question. "What happened to Jewel? _My_ Jewel?" Azalea cleared her throat and broke from the hug. She looked upset and said softly, "Well I- I pinned her down and asked why she tackled me like that… Then she, uhh, well… She explained how you two were… were _mates_. I didn't know, I thought you were just friends." Blu blushed, then, puzzled, asked, "So why did you keep apologizing like that? What happened after that?" She pondered a moment and when memory returned, she said, "I was apologizing because… because…" She stumbled for words, "because I kissed you, and…" She looked off into the distance, "Anyway, after that Tulio came in to get me off and to sort out the problem…" Blu stared blankly, and Azalea continued, "But I got off willingly," she added, desperate for forgiveness.

"It's alright…" Blu said, smiling warmly. That was all she needed to feel content. "Then you were out for about an hour," she said sadly, "and Jewel was taken to get checked out." His eyes lit up. "So Jewel's okay?" She nodded, and Blu smiled, his doubts gone, he felt like he could breathe again. Azalea looked into his eyes, at his smile. She knew it was wrong. She knew she'd regret it. She knew she could never forgive herself. She knew it wouldn't go anywhere. But she did it anyways. She wrapped her wings around him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She turned around, blushing, and flew back towards the vent, stitches in her wing throbbing with each flap, tear in her eye. Though, she felt nothing, ecstatically numb, she flew on back to her cage. She was wrong about one thing however; she didn't regret it.

Back in the Artificial Jungle, Blu stood motionless, dumbfounded. He had no idea what could motivate her to do such a thing. Blu felt his chest thumping with each heartbeat, the deafening silence ringing in his ears. Azalea _knew_ He and Jewel were mates, but she… He blinked once, and thought of his own relationship with jewel, and saw for the first time that Azalea, this almost mythical creature, truly loved him. Blu didn't know what to do, he was wrapped in deep thought, still shocked. He stood in that one place, motionless, just… breathing.

Nico flapped frantically, exhausted beyond belief with his pudgy friend Pedro close behind. "How much longer do we have to go?" Pedro whined. "It's right there dog," Nico shouted, panting. They passed through the arch of the driveway of the Blu Bird Sanctuary and through the open doors.

The desk attendant was pleasantly surprised to see a red crested cardinal and a yellow canary land on the desk, looking around. She finished shuffling the papers and bent down below the desk to file them. When she stood up, the two birds were flying to the treatment room. She smiled to herself, seeing that made her day.

"They should be in here!" Nico said, flying down the hallway to another set of open doors. They emerged into a wide room, looking around for any signs of Blu or Jewel, certain that where one was, the other was too. Several workers in white lab coats were tending some other birds, a vast number of the species found in the jungle. Nico landed on the slowly rotating ceiling fan, looking around for his friends. There were cages upon cages piled on the wall, with birds in each of them, and he dropped down and flapped tirelessly, looking inside each one. Nico's eyes lit up when he spotted a sleeping spix macaw in a yellow cage, curled up in the corner. "Jewel!" he hissed. She didn't move, dead asleep. "Jewel!" he repeated, louder this time. She stirred slightly, but was soon fast asleep again. Pedro squawked, "Jewel!" she stirred readily this time, and got up to face the birds calling her name. She turned around to be faced with two small birds. Nico stopped cold, his jaw dropped. "Jewel?"

Authors Note: Sorry to leave you hanging like this, but no need to fear, I have the next story finished, just need to type it. I am taking a one to two week break to get ahead on typing the story and to figure out an alternative. Until next time, I hope you enjoyed, ~Kakela P.S. Feel free to email or private message me, although I can't post, I can still respond to fan mail via iPod. 


End file.
